Reaper's Tale
by Flyingstorm
Summary: The dark of night beckons to be broken. It's loyal servant bound to his work. Can he break away? The apple of his eye, his greatest fear. Her angelic nature, his devilish work. Can light prevail, or will darkness consume all in its way? Read more at /horror/novel/flyingstorm/reapers-tale/chapter/1#pODwl5JbzPrqshJr.99


His laugh haunted the night, his piercing white smile all that could be seen in the cold dark night. He held a knife in his hand, blood poured from its blade. The man looked down at his work, impressed at the precision of his cuts. A woman lay at his feet her shirt cleanly removed, along with several organs. She had been very pretty, her striking red hair shown bright against her cold pale body. Her emerald green eyes could rival the beauty in the very same precious gems she wore around her neck. His eyes darted down to her breasts, the symmetry astonished him. Perfectly formed and rounded to an even perfection. A shame to have had to kill her, but the nights silence had beckoned to be broken. Another one down, who knows how many more to go, for he was The Reaper. If seen in public one would not notice this reaper from the normal man, his eyes brown, hair blonde and short cropped. He was of the average height of six feet tall, two hundred and twenty pounds of shear muscle. He was not bulky, but trim, as to not draw attention towards himself. He took only one pleasure in life, to kill.

Dawn approached in New York quickly after the kill. The soft light of the morning added pale pink hues to the woman's face. The blood had long since dried and seeped into the concrete of the alley. A resident of the building to her right jogged down the steps at the side of the building. He was an older gentleman, a friend of the girls. He was quiet tall and thin, his face had gentle wrinkles. He wore a simple white shirt and jeans with a toupee, simply taking out the trash. He screamed in horror as he saw the girl. Tears streamed down his face. His vision blurred as he attempted to call the police. As he hit the call button he passed out from the stench of the rotting corpse. Spring was beautiful, but its affects on a corpse were quite the opposite.

A fair amount of time passed before the authorities came.

"Yet another body to add to the count" a young lieutenant said. His gold name badge shown with the suns light, it read Zachary. The lieutenant was of moderate height, five feet ten inches tall. His eyes were clear as glass, with blue flecks throughout; his black hair was lightly layered and short.

"This makes three this week" Zachary remarked while brushing back his hair.

"She's just like the others, surgical precision, organs removed. Hopefully the autopsy can provide some answers." Another cop remarked. He had no defining features, was relatively short, and overweight.

"Doubtful" Zachary remarked.

Hiding in the shadows an admirer stood. He watched the cops swarm over his work. He wore a simple black hooded sweat shirt, blue jeans, and black work boots, he had earphones blaring music into his ears. As his phone received a text he looked down, aggravated by the disturbance.

"Niko, you have work to do. Don't stay in any one place too long. The night is dark and full of terrors, and you shall be that terror," the text read. With a sigh Nicolai wrapped up his headphones and left the alley. He was proud of his work; he enjoyed the frustration it brought others. Having nothing better to he decided to get ice cream. Killing people always made him hungry.

He walked to a nearby mall and found a place to simply watch the people as they swarmed by. Having gotten his ice cream he was satisfied with the day. He continued to watch people as a girl caught his attention. She was tall and thin built, with curves in all of the right places. She wore a simple white top that read "Angel" across her breast in silver glitter, a pink hooded sweat shirt that had jeweled angel wings, skinny jeans, and black converse. Her skin was pale and as clean as freshly fallen snow. The girls' hair intrigued him most while the top was golden and fell gently over her shoulders; the underside was red like fresh blood. She noticed the man watching her, and flashed him a smile with her sparkling white teeth.

Seeing this gesture as a sure sign to approach, Niko left his spot to join the girl. She was intoxicating; as he got closer to her, her green-grey eyes drew him in. He could not help but pray that she was not his next victim.


End file.
